Fire and Ice
by emm5683
Summary: Bella never lands in the water. Jacob saves her. But after Bella gets a phone call, everything changes. She is left with the decision of the one who left her, or the one who put her back together again. Takes place in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: this is my third story, and personaly one of my favorites that I've written! i hope you like it too! and it's in bella's point of view**

* * *

Thats it.

I've been waiting for Jacob, and he hasn't showed.

I started walking, towards the edge of the cliff.

"Bella." His voice, only made me want to jump, even more.

_Yes?_

"Don't do this," He begged.

_You wanted me to be human, Well watch me._

"Please. For me."

_But you won't stay with me any other way._

"Please."

My toes were hanging off the rock now.

"No, Bella!"

A grin spread to my face, I raised my arms out, I leaned forward, and before I could stop myself from plunging off the cliff. "Bella!" This was a different voice.

_Shit. SHIT. I'm going to die._

Pain surrounded my arm sockets. Someone was pulling me upward. I was only inches down. I thumped against the hard ground. "Jacob!" I shrieked!

"I'm here Bells. What the hell were you thinking?" He questioned.

I stared into his eyes. He was sitting down. I was lying on his chest. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, I was still in shock. My mouth was wide open.

My brain started working again.

"You were late. I decided to get a heads start.." I lead off.

"So. You decided by jumping off the cliff without me, you got a heads start?" He laughed.

He looked up at him.

"Jacob…" Tears started streaming down my face.

"He hurt you really bad. Didn't he?" I nodded. "It's okay. You can tell me. It's okay to cry."

"He just left me." Sobs escaped my chest. "I'm hurt, Jake. It's like he punched a whole into my chest. Edward," I clutched my chest. The pain came. "It still hurts to say his name… What's wrong with me Jake? Why didn't he want me?"

He stared at the ground for a moment. Then he looked into my eyes again. "Isabella Marie Swan." He said sternly. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're perfect." He whispered while he was stroking my hair.

"Jake, you are amazing. You are literally," I smiled "the best mechanic ever."

"And what makes that true?" He smiled too.

"You're fixing me." I breathed. "Patching up my hole. You're making me, Bella again. I'm not completely healed. But almost."

He leaned in closer to me. I couldn't help but want it too. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to find mine. Warmth and softness evaded the outside of my mouth. I let myself just kiss him. I didn't restrain. I didn't fight back. _I enjoyed it._

Our lips parted at the same time and found each other at the same time. He pulled me over so I was literally on top of him. He elevated my body so we weren't kissing anymore.

"Did that finish the job?" He laughed.

Amazingly it did. "Yes." My chest didn't hurt anymore. The hole was still there, but it didn't burn. It was merely a scar now.

"Well I'm glad." And he pulled me closer for another kiss.

"Umm. Jacob," I tried to get out before our lips met. "Do you realize that we are still on the edge of a cliff, on the dirty ground."

He pushed me forward and we were both sitting up now.

"The only thing I noticed was you." He said with an eyebrow raised. "And it's all I want." He kissed my lips, my nose, my forehead. "Every part of you."

"The good and bad?" I asked still unsure.

"The good and bad." He confirmed. He smiled my Jacob smile.

He gazed into my eyes. "Bella, I lo-"

"Jacob!" It was Sam, his voice was frantic.

He was up in an instant. I was still sitting. "What's wrong?" Sam's face was in pain.

"Harry. He's dead." He stared at me. "Bella, Charlie is at the Clearwater's. So he won't be there when you get home."

* * *

**a/n: dun dun dun dun, yes harry still dies, but something happens soon. and one cullen will make a little appearance. It's very small, for now... review!**


	2. Phone Call

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: a lot of people seem to like this story, and that's is amazingly awesome! it makes me soooooooooooooo happy when people story alert, favorite, and review! make sure to check out my other stories too!**

* * *

Jacob was driving me and my truck home, and I was cuddled in his arms as he drove. When we finally got there, he walked me out of the car and held my hand. But I was fine with it. Before, it was for different reasons. But now it was for the same reason.

The phone was ringing after only five seconds of opening the door. I ran to get it, Jake not to far behind me.

Of course, with me being clumsy, I slipped and fell. I felt a warm hand clutch to my back.

I was back on my feet and I looked up at Jacob.

Stretching up on the tips of my toes, I kissed him quickly and said, "Thanks."

I grabbed the phone and was about to say hello when the caller spoke first.

"Is Chief Swan there?" I froze, I knew that voice.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Jacob's voice appeared behind me.

I covered the bottom half of the phone. "Jake. Go. Outside." I whispered. "Please. Do It for me." I pleaded. He backed out the back door.

"Charlie is not here; may I ask who is calling?" I responded to the caller, and I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

"This is Alice Cullen." I started breathing again. "Bella?"

"This is her." I responded vaguely.

"You are alive." She said.

"Alive as I'll ever be." I said remembering this afternoon, a smile spreading across my face.

"That's all I needed. Thank you."

Tears were building up in my eyes. "Please don't talk to him."

"Yes." The phone disconnected.

He opened the door and came and pulled me down and made me sit on the kitchen floor with him. Both our hands were intertwined. Someone opened the front door. Charlie.

"Bells." Neither of us said anything.

He came around the corner and saw how our heads were close and our hands and bodies pressed together.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for intruding." He said, obviously enjoying the person who was holding me. Charlie wore a smug grin and headed for the stairs.

I sat up, "I better get to bed."

Jake grabbed my hand and we both stood up. "I better get on patrol." He pulled me in for a hug, gave me a quick peck, and went through the door.

I entered my bedroom. Panic and hysteria hit me. There was a redheaded vampire sitting on my bed.

"I noticed, your little boyfriend isn't here." She said. She thought I was still with Edward, how she was wrong.

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend." I Stuttered.

Victoria's high pitched voice was a whisper, "Well I guess that he won't notice your absence." She wrapped her arm around my neck, it became harder to breathe.

"Now we will walk outside. So your father won't hear us. You don't want him, to die to do you?" She sneered.

I turned my head and spit in her face. "No, I don't"

She dragged me down the stairs; my neck was killing me, with pain. It was on the verge of breaking. She opened the door and threw me onto the grass. I couldn't move.

She stood over me, "Do you have a last wish?" She was smiling.

Jacob, couldn't be far, could he? He would be able to hear me.

"Jacob I love you!" I screamed into the nighttime air.

I heard something rushing through the forest, Jake?

I saw a white figure with golden eyes, run out of the forest.

* * *

**a/n: haha. I bet I tricked you! You thought it was Edward calling, but no it was Alice. And which Cullen is back to save Bella? Did Jake hear Bella? Is Victoria gonna kill her? Well you got to read the next chapter to find out! I should be up soon! Oh and yes, I know the shortness, but the shorter the chapters, the more chapters there are! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I just wanted to say thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, favorited, and story alerted! I hope you guys are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it! It's a big challenge because I am team Edward, and I was like, well what if…. And I started writing this story!**

* * *

"Bella?" Alice's urgent voice shrieked. She ran over to us and ripped Victoria off of me, and then started to rip her head of, then her arms, her legs, and started a fire.

She didn't say a word, at all. I just laid down on the ground. Only five minutes have past, since she arrived.

Jacob walked out of the forest, and when he saw me on the ground, his face twitched in horror. He started running faster, "Bella! Bella! Bells!" He came over to me, and I couldn't move anything lower than my neck. He stroked my hair.

Alice was throwing the body parts into the fire, and when she was done, she said, "She'll be fine, she'll be walking in a couple of minutes. Now if you excuse me, I have to make some phone calls." She ran into _my_ house.

Jacob stared at the door she went through. "They are back?" His eyes still had pain in them.

"I-I-I don't know." I was sobbing now. God have I been crying an awful lot today.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jake pleaded.

"I just got attacked a vampire, Jake. I'm just dandy." He laughed and held my hand. I could feel the warmth of his skin on mine.

Holy crap I could feel his skin. My eyes bugged out, and my jaw dropped.

Jake looked at me with a smile on his face, "What?"

I smiled too, "I can feel that! Oh my gosh, Jake I can feel that!" I started moving my arms and legs and then I could sit up. I scooted so I was sitting next to Jacob. I put my hand on his cheek, and leaned in to kiss Jacob. His kisses were nice. Because he didn't have to restrain himself. It wasn't like with _him, _this felt comfortable, and nice.

He wrapped his arms around me and I put my hands in his soft black hair.

**Alice point of view**

"Edward?" I asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Yes, Alice." He asked.

"I was right, Victoria was after her, she was about to kill her when I found her." I filled him in now. I looked at the pictures around Bella's room. There was one on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and Jacob. It looked like nighttime and they were outside in someone's backyard. They both had plates of spaghetti on their laps. She looked, well happy.

"Do you think that I should still check up on her?" He asked, unsure.

"I don't know Edward. It's your decision. She seems happy. I'm sure you would like to see it." I told him honestly.

"She found someone didn't she?" He asked. Sadness filled his voice.

"I think so." I looked around more, for clues, and then I found a garbage bag in the back of her closet. In it were all her cd's, books, pictures of her and her friends. I was still curious as to where everything from Edward was. I paced back and forth and walked across a floorboard that creaked. I crouched down and lifted it up. There was all her presents, and her pictures. "But Edward she still loves you. She was in a lot of pain, when you left. She hid everything that reminded her of you like music for instance. And I just found her presents and pictures under her floor."

"That was my doing actually." He admitted. "The floorboard part at least."

"I told you we should never have left."

A groan came out of the speaker. "Alice I know!"

I smiled mischievously. "You know, Edward, it's never to late to come back…I mean, Esme and I would love to come back, Carlisle loved the hospital, it would be better for Jasper to learn self control around actual humans, Emmett doesn't care we go, and let's just skip Rosalie. Edward, you want come back too."

I heard a pause and then he was talking to someone near him. It sounded like Esme. This was a good sign. Then she spoke into the phone.

"Alice?"

"Yes Esme?"

"Okay, we'll be there in soon, you get the house ready, and get settled in. Don't tell Bella. And keep a low profile. You and Edward are going to start school when he gets back." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I couldn't help but smiling too. "Alright, bye!" I hung up the phone and skipped to the door. When I was outside, I looked at them.

They were kissing. This is not good. They had their arms wrapped around each other and everything. Then they parted, and the boy whispered, "I'll be back." He lifted her up.

"Yeah, well last time you left, a vampire tried to attack me." Bella joked.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said "Well this time it's pretty close."

I hissed and they both looked at me. Jacob started running towards the road.

* * *

**a/n: did you like it? this was more of a transition chapter, soooo review please!**


	4. Always In the Way

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: alright here it is! this is a long chapter soooo, read and review!**

* * *

Bella point of view.

I was still staring at her when Jacob left.

Then my brain realized who this was. Edward's sister. She left me. She was my best friend. I stomped off towards the door.

"Bella wait!" Her cold hand was on my shoulder.

I turned around and stared into her eyes. "Please. Don't touch me."

Her voice was soft now, as if she was about to cry. "What?"

"You heard me." I went through the door and sat on the couch. I looked at the clock, it was one in the morning.

She sat next to me. I flinched. "Bella what did I do wrong?" She whined.

I stared at her, my eyes incredulous. "You know exactly what." I snapped.

Alice just stared at me. "He was the one who wanted to leave!"

"So! You were my friend! How could you just leave." We were still amazingly whispering.

"Bella, I-I'm so sorry. We are all sorry for what we did." She pleaded.

I contemplated for a moment. "Well I forgive you and everyone except, Edward."

"I wasn't asking for you to forgive him." She sighed, "I'll let you sleep now."

I realized how tired I was. I rested on the couch and then I heard someone gasp a couple of hours later.

"Alice." It was Charlie. I pretended to be asleep.

"Hello Charlie." Alice said, as if she was just waking up.

"It's been so long, here let's talk."

Alice asked about how it was, when they were gone, and Charlie filled her in, on everything that he knows. It hurt me to hear it. I forgot how bad it was. Then he continued on to the Jacob times. And I heard his voice go to sadness and then to happiness, when he talked about me and Jacob. He said he thought that we were dating. I smiled a little bit at that. Then Charlie asked if they were all coming back.

"She's waking up." Alice said as if she didn't hear the question.

She knew I was awake the whole time. She just wanted to avoid what was coming next.

I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie smiled, "Hey Bells."

"Good morning Dad." I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down.

"Well I got to go to work." He went through the door.

Alice chimed in this time. "So Bella it's spring break, what do you want to do?"

"Umm, to be honest," I really wanted to be with Jake, but I couldn't let Alice go.

Alice smiled, "Bella if you want to hang out with him, then go. I need to arrange some things anyways and… hunt." Her eyes were still golden. I could tell something was going on, but I let it slide. She ran out the door. I walked to the phone.

I dialed the familiar number. Jacob picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?" He sounded like he just woke up.

"Oh, Jake I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were sleeping." I apologized.

"What, oh never mind. It's okay I was just waking up anyways." He sounded like he just had ten thousand cups of coffee. I laughed. "You mind if I come down?"

"Yeah, sure! I was just about to ask you."

"Alright be there in ten." I could hear the smile in his voice.

'Alright bye."

"Bye Bells." I hung up the phone, I dashed upstairs.

I didn't take a shower last night so I decided to take really quick one now. I was in there for three minutes, and slipped nearly seven times, at the speed I was going. I got out and brushed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I ran quickly to my room, and decided on what to wear. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

I was on my way to the door, when I walked by a calendar.

_Crap_

I didn't realize school started tomorrow. The door bell rang, startling me. My brain had to tell me to move, I made my way to the door.

"Hey." Jacob husky voice appeared.

I looked up and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his throat.

"I take that as a, 'Hello to you too Jacob.'" We both laughed this time. He grabbed my hand and walked to the couch. He pulled me onto his lap. I tilted my head back onto his shoulder.

With my eyes closed, I said, "You know, my dad thinks we are more than just friends."

Then I felt my whole body shake as Jacob started laughing. "Well I was under that impression too."

I moved my head and looked at him, I smiled. "Well, good so was I." The rain started pounding on the roof. I leaned in and pressed my lips on his warm, soft ones. His tongue softly traced my lips.

I turned my body and pressed myself against him, I hitched my leg around his waist.

Our lips parted, "Bella, maybe we should do this somewhere besides your living room couch. Besides where houseguests sit on and where your dad occasionally sleeps. " I kissed him again. He stood up, planted my feet on his and started for the stairs and up to my room. His foot kicked the door closed. And he gently threw my on the bed. He lay next to me, our lips still connected.

I pulled from the kiss and tore my shirt off. Jake pulled his off too and our lips met again. I felt his hands playing with the clasp on my bra. It unhooked, and he yanked it off. I started unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, while Jacob started taking his shorts off. It was still raining and it darkened the room even though it was three in the afternoon. I finally slid my underwear off and pulled the blanket over us.

* * *

I was laying on his chest staring into his eyes, when Jacob jerked up. He almost knocked me off the bed, but I regained my balance and held onto the bed for dear life, and teetered back onto Jacob.

"There's a Cullen here."

"Oh, kay. It's Alice." I bit my lip. "Jake you wait here, I'll go get dressed and talk to her."

* * *

**a/n: yes i know, why does alice keep popping up? oh well, she won't be the only cullen to make an appearance soon... REVIEW!**


	5. Falling

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: hey guys! here is the next chapter, but before you start reading, i wanted to tell you guys something. me and savvydees, made a video called **EDWARD OR JACOB? the ultimate debate**.**

**here is the link:**

**.com/watch?v=NCObri4L8-8**

**leave your comments on the video on whether your team edward, jacob, or switzerland! make sure to check out my channel and my other videos and subscribe!**

***if you don't care about little ol' me and don't want to watch the video, when you leave your review for the next couple chapters, tell me what team you are on.***

**I WILL COUNT UP THE VOTES, AND THE TEAM WITH THE MOST VOTES, IS THE TEAM BELLA CHOOSES IN THE STORY! SO MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THE STORY AND COMMENT ON THE VIDEO! EVERY VOTE COUNTS!**

* * *

I ran to my dresser and pulled on sweats and Jake's tee shirt. I hurried down the stairs.

She invited herself in and was sitting on the couch.

"Bella, your couch smells like dog." She paused for a second. "And so do you." Her eyes narrowed and raised one eyebrow. "Interesting afternoon, huh?"

I nodded. "Very." I sat next to Alice. I had a feeling she knew exactly how interesting. My cheeks started turning red.

She stared at the front door. "You like him don't you?" She was smiling.

I looked down at the shirt I was wearing. Probably the biggest source of the smell. "Yes." I said smiling.

"Do you miss _him_?"

This time, I knew _him_ wasn't Jake.

"What do you think?"

She muttered something like "oh yeah" as she started for the door.

She opened the door, and quietly said, so that only I could hear, "Well, he'll be at school tomorrow." She ran at her vampire speed, to a direction I wouldn't be able to figure out. I slammed the door, and slid to the floor.

The world slowly starting to disappear.

* * *

My eyes slowly started to open. They were finally completely open.

I was laying on my backside, on the couch. My eyes were staring at the ceiling. I lurched forward. "Oh my god! What time is it?" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" Jake was sitting in front of the couch. He was now kneeling in front of me. "What happened? I heard you fall down and then I found you, passed out."

"Nothing. I was just tired."

His brow furrowed. "Did she do anything to you?"

"No! No, no, she didn't. What time is it?" I repeated.

"It's almost six."

"Crap Charlie is going to be home soon, and I haven't cooked dinner." I stood up and Jacob, copied my movement, but he was towering over me.

"Don't worry, he called and said he was picking up a pizza." He smiled to himself."I actually told him to pick up another, because with my appetite and all…" I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. He was my Jacob. The Jacob I loved.

Then I realized, I was still wearing his shirt, and he was shirtless.

I pulled it off, and Jacob's eyes widened when he saw me with out the shirt. I smiled. "Here Charlie may be wondering why I'm wearing your shirt and your not." I went up to my room and grabbed the tank top I was wearing earlier.

Minutes later, Charlie came home with food.

Dinner passed in a blur, Jake and Charlie talking about sports. When I just thought, about nothing. My mind was blank.

Jacob left, and Charlie was watching a baseball game. I just walked up the stairs. I sat in the hot shower for an hour, doing nothing. I was too nervous for school tomorrow.

I got out and went into my room and changed. My body collapsed onto my bed. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes.

I didn't even bother to pull the covers over me.

"_Edward," I looked down at my leg, blood gushing out. "Can you handle this?" My stomach already starting turn churn._

_He lifted me up and cradled me in his arms. He was walking a little faster than human pace but we kept hidden in the trees._

"_Yes."_

_I looked up at him. "Since when?"_

"_Since I left. Being away from you, it-" He sighed. "it made me stronger, more able to resist._

I sat up in my bed, panting. The dream, burning into my memory. Then I noticed I was not alone in my room. I could see the outline of someone.

"Who's there?" I whispered. My hand crept to the nightstand drawer, where I kept pepper spay just in case. Then the person was gone.

**Alice's point of view**

Edward walked through the door. I hissed at him. "You were in her room?"

He continued walking up the stairs.

"Did she see you?"

"No" he said, a smile still on his face.

"Edward, what happened, that's got you all smiley?"

He paused for a minute. He had a frown on his face, "She said Jacob's name in her sleep. But she also said mine." He started smiling again.

I let him continue up the stairs. I tried looking for a vision but nothing came. I couldn't see her with Edward. Or Jacob. And it wasn't that she was dead, because I could see her at school tomorrow. It was that she hasn't made up her decision.

**Bella point of view**

I laid back on the bed, trying to calm my thoughts. I eventually fell asleep.

At six o clock, I heard my alarm go off, I reached to turn it off.

I sat up.

My blanket was covering me now.

* * *

**a/n: there was two very important details in this chapter. leave your guess as to what they are in your review. AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY VIDEO AND COMMENT YOUR TEAM. oh yeah and DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR TEAM IN YOUR REVIEW!**


	6. Memories don't do justice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: oh this chapter is going to get good!**

me and savvydees, made a video called EDWARD OR JACOB? the ultimate debate**.**

**here is the link:**

**.com/watch?v=NCObri4L8-8**

**leave your comments on the video on whether your team edward, jacob, or switzerland! make sure to check out my channel and my other videos and subscribe!**

***if you don't care about little ol' me and don't want to watch the video, when you leave your review for the next couple chapters, tell me what team you are on.***

**I WILL COUNT UP THE VOTES, AND THE TEAM WITH THE MOST VOTES, IS THE TEAM BELLA CHOOSES IN THE STORY! SO MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THE STORY AND COMMENT ON THE VIDEO! EVERY VOTE COUNTS!**

* * *

I rushed to get ready for school. I tried to tell myself, that it was a dream. There wasn't really a person in my room. And that I must have pulled the blanket over me in my sleep.

The problem was, I couldn't believe myself.

I ran to my truck because it was pouring rain.

I fell down when I was a foot away from the truck door.

My body just laid there. I didn't want to get up. I sat up, sitting in a huge puddle.

_Great._

My eyes searched the road.

I could swear there was a silver Volvo in the driveway across the street.

_It's just a coincidence. Anyone could own that car._

I stood up, still staring at the car.

_Are you kidding me? I've only seen one person with that car in Forks. And he's supposed to be back…._

I escaped back to the house to change into a new pair of jeans.

When I made it into the car, I noticed how cold it was for the day after spring break. My fingers played with the controls and the heat came on.

I started down the street, and every turn I would see the car following me. My stomach started lurching. I felt nauseous.

My car finally pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. I put the car into park in the usual spot. I sat there and ran a hand through my hair.

Then someone knocked on my window. My eyes widened, I turned only to see Mike outside.

He got out of the way so I could open my door.

"Hey Bella, how was your spring break?" He asked happily. We started walking towards the doors.

I decided to torment him a little bit. "Ugh, nothing much. I got a boyfriend, though." I bit my lip to hide my smile.

_And I was attacked by a vampire. Then the sister of my ex-vampire boyfriend, Edward. You know him right? Well she saved me. Then I found out that her whole family came back._

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Boyfriend." I nodded. "Huh. Who?"

We started walking again. "He's from La Push. You've met him before actually. Remember when we saw FacePunch?" I was biting my lip again. This was hysterical, I would have to tell Jake later.

Mike's frown deepened. "Oh yeah. What was his name, Jason?" He obviously knew what his name was.

"No, Jacob."

"Well as long as you are happy I guess." Then he walked sulkingly towards his first class and I walked into room three oh one, and sat down. The smile was still on my face as I opened my bag to get my phone out. Class still hasn't started yet.

I hid it in my backpack, while I texted Jacob.

**Hey, u remember Mike, from whn we wnt 2 the movies b4… well u knw?**

**Hey back. Uhh yea! Tht marshmallow! Wht about him?**

**Yes the marshmallow **I laughed at the memory **I tld him tht we r going out, & it wz the funniest thing evr!**

**Aww I wish I wz there 2 see it! Gotta go babe see you later!**

I put my cell phone back and listened for the latest gossip.

"Did you hear that they came back?"

"The boy Edward is so gorgeous!"

"I heard the girl is really weird."

"I can't believe that he used to date _Bella Swan_. And he broke her heart, just left, and now he's back." I grimaced at that comment.

Then the classroom door opened.

He walked in, smiling and grimacing at the different thoughts I'm sure he was listening to.

My memory didn't do him justice.

He was abso_freakin_lutely gorgeous.

_Shut up Bella. You have a boyfriend._

Of course in the beginning of the year, we chose our assigned seats. Edward and I chose the seats right next to each other. And no one new came in the year. So the empty seat next to me was still open.

"Ah Mr. Cullen, welcome back. You can take your seat from the start of the school." The teacher's voice boomed.

I knew that his golden eyes would bore into mine any second so I quickly turned my attention to the keychain on my backpack.

I was fiddling with it when I felt him sit in the chair next to me.

I had to put up with this for the rest of the day. Maybe I should skip, after this class. Go down to La Push, and visit Emily. She wouldn't mind seeing me.

_Ugh, Bella don't be a coward._

The teacher put on a movie, and the room darkened.

"Bella." His beautiful velvet voice whispered.

I heard something glide against the desk, and there was a note in front of me.

I sighed and reached for it.

**Bella…**

**That's my name. What do you want? **I replied.

**I need to talk to you.**

I was about to write 'in your dreams' but then I remembered he couldn't sleep, I mentally laughed.

Instead I wrote, **Anything you need to say, can be done in this note.**

**No, it really can't.**

**Well what's there to say. Seems like you said everything the day you left me in the woods. You know, when you made it clear that you didn't want me and that you didn't love me**. I felt my chest burn as if the scar was being reopened. Jake was really needed right now.

I passed it to him and then the bell rang.

He ignored me for the rest of the morning.

We all sat at the table at lunch.

Alice and Edward sat at the little table that their whole family used to occupy last year.

This year they sat with my human friends, but now they were clearly unwelcome.

The bell rang and everyone was outside, including the two cullens.

We were about to head to our next class, when I heard the purr, of an engine.

I noticed it first out of my group of friends, and looked at the commotion.

Alice and Edward were already staring at the person on the bike.

It was Jacob, my Jacob. I felt my heart race and my skin reddened. A smile spread onto my face.

"Bella, isn't that one of the La Push boys?" Jessica asked tapping my shoulder.

Then Angela laughed quietly, "Bella's boyfriend."

Edward turned and stared at me then.

I finally got a good stare at him. He looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Bells!" I turned and stared at the person that was _mine._

He was wearing a tight black shirt, his tight muscles showing through. and baggy jeans. His hair was a bit shaggy, it grew just a bit since he cut it the first time. I think he was growing it out, because I said I liked his long hair better.

He gestured for me to come over.

"Wow wearing a shirt for once, Jake?" I joked. I knew the Cullens could hear, but the humans wouldn't be able to hear our conversation. "You know it's not good to skip school."

"Well it's kind of necessary when, you need saving." I looked down, guessing what he meant. "I heard they were back. I predicted it wasn't going ot be a good day for you."

"Well aren't you my knight and shining armour?" I flirted.

I could practically hear the smoke coming out of Edward's ears.

"I just that kind of person." He patted the seat behind him. "Come babe."

I climbed onto the bike, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his cheek, it surprised me that I was doing this because I felt the need to not just to make Edward jealous. And put my head on his shoulder.

As we sped away, I could barely hear Alice say my name.

* * *

**A/N: reminds you of a little scene from eclipse doesn't it? :D remember to check my vid out and comment and subscribe and watch my other vids. and leave a review for this chapter about your thoughts and whether your team edward, jacob, or switzerland!**

**Please REVIEW! it makes me sooooo happy!**


	7. Our Special Place

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: a lot of people seem to like this story, so i'm having a little contest... first one to review this chapter, gets a sneak peek of the next! and don't forget to leave which team you are on in the review! and even if you aren't the first reviewer, please still review, it makes me sooo happy!**

**special thanks to & Pace1818**

* * *

We approached Emily's house when Jacob, said "Yum, she's cooking." I smiled, my big-always hungry-handsome- werewolf. God, I belong in a insane asylum. I laughed at that thought.

We stopped the bike, in front of the little house.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Nothing really." He wrapped his arm around my waist, as we walked into the house.

"Bella, Jacob!" Emily squealed, she ran over and gave me a hug.

I stared into her scarred face. "Em, I was here like three days ago." We all laughed.

"Yeah, well you know you almost died the other day." We all laughed again.

Jacob already made his way to the kitchen and came back near the door with a cupcake in his hand. He took a bite of it.

His mouth was still full, when he spoke "Delicious, as always."

I smacked his hand upwards so the cupcake landed on his nose. There was pink icing on his face.

"Yeah nice Bells." I smirked. He grabbed a napkin and wiped off the food.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Emily asked.

"You already know." Jake said throatily.

"Oh, so you didn't tell her yet?" She had a huge grin on her face.

My eyes bugged out, "Tell me what?" Jacob had an innocent look on his face. "Jacob Black, what the hell is going on?"

He grabbed my hand and slipped his fingers between mine, "Let's go to the beach."

I stopped asking what we doing, and just followed. We were on the same cliff, that Jacob saved me on.

He wrapped his arms around me, and started kissing me passionately. I had my hands in his short jet black hair, and he had his hand around my neck, squeezing me gently.

We parted, and our foreheads were pressed together, our noses touching too.

"Bella," He whispered. "I love you."

My heart skipped a beat.

It took a half a second for me to realize what he just said and then another one for me to realized that I loved him back.

I mean he was there for me, and never left, well that's if you don't include the whole, incident when I didn't know he was a werewolf and I didn't see him for weeks. But he couldn't help that.

I remembered everything he has done for me.

"I love you too." I said.

"Well that's is good to hear." He said, with a smile on his face.

I pressed my lips to his again and he kissed me back.

I felt something on my wrist.

I pulled back and looked down.

There was bracelet with a little wolf hanging down. It wasn't just any wolf. It was my wolf. My Jacob. It looked exactly like him, when he was in wolf form that is. "Do you like it? I made it myself." He grinned proudly.

I looked into his black eyes, "it's perfect, just like you." I stated matter of factly.

He pulled his head back a little as if he was disagreeing, "Not as perfect as you."

"Fine we are both perfect." I smiled.

We stayed on the cliff, sitting next to each other, just talking about random things, like our favorite colors and seasons.

I guess I fell asleep eventually because I felt Jacob nudging me when it was dark outside.

"Bella," I could feel his warm lips at my ear. "Wakey wakey."

I smiled, a laugh forming in my throat. My head was on his shoulder, I must have leaned onto him.

We eventually started walking towards his house to get his Rabbit.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"Um, an hour? Hour and a half." He lent out a hand and pulled me up. "It's nice to watch you sleep. Very peaceful." I couldn't remember any dreams, so I probably didn't say anything outloud. "Oh and Charlie is at Sue's."

"Well good, she needs a good support system." I said.

Jacob's eyebrows knitted together. "I think it's more than a support system."

My eyes were completely open. "EW! My dad?" I asked.

"Well word on the street was, Sue was a little busy before Harry died, with your dad."

"I think I'm scarred. Like for life." I stared ahead. "Now I'm just imagining, ew. Not a good thought."

Jacob laughed. We reached his little garage, and he opened the door to his car for me, "Why thank you, kind sir." I joked.

The car ride home was quiet, but not in an uncomfortable way. Our hands met in the middle of car, touching each other.

When we stopped in front of my house, Jake whispered, "Ugh, now that they are back, the whole town stinks again."

"What is up with everybody and smells?" I asked mostly to myself. 'You all smell fine to me." Jacob laughed at me. I stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing Bells." He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips and said, "Bye, I'll miss you."

I opened the door, "Bye, I love you."

I was out of the car now, "I'll always love you too." He said I closed my car door.

He sped down the street.

I practically danced up to the front door, I felt like Alice right now.

Something caught my eye. In the glass, of the window of the front door, I could see the reflection of a silver Volvo. I turned around and sure enough it was parked across the street.

Air filled my lungs and I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The house was completely dark. My fingers trailed the wall looking for the light.

_Dammit, I wish it wasn't so dark._

I walked into something hard and cold.

The light came on.

"Looking for this." Alice's voice chimed.

"Thanks." I started towards the kitchen, when I noticed the god sitting on my couch, with brownish-red hair. And pale white skin.

I turned towards Alice. My face telling her to explain.

"He wants to talk to you." She started for the door, leaving me to face my ex-vampire boyfriend.

* * *

**a/n: Oh the cliffies... but this chapter had a great Bella & Jacob moment, didn't it?**

**Don't forget to leave your team in the review!**


	8. The Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Special thanks to: & Pace1818!**

**so now is awkward edward and bella disucussion time... enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hold on just a second, I need to grab some food." I said to Edward.

I rushed to the kitchen and heated up some left over food. It burned my throat as I scarfed it down. I gargled down some water and went to put my dishes in the sink. I turned around and he was sitting at the table.

Why does he have to be so fast?

I sat down in front of him.

"Talk." I said pursing my lips.

"You're mad at me." He stated.

"That's not a question. But yes I am." I said.

"Why?"

"Oh gosh, Edward. Why wouldn't I be mad at you?"

"Okay I guess it's time I explained."

"Pretty much."

He hesitated and then started. "When Jasper attacked you, and you got hurt. I couldn't forgive myself. I thought that by being with you, you were only just going to die and get hurt in front my very own eyes. I wanted you to have a nice long happy life. Be able to grow old, have kids. Have a _normal _life.

"But I couldn't give that to you. And the more I was with the you, the more you had a chance of dying. So I thought the best thing was for us not to be together. So I left. Believe me it was the hardest decision, I've ever made in all of my existence. And I deeply regret it." His eyes showed that he truly meant it. I believe him, but that doesn't mean I was going to forgive him easily. "I love you and I always have. I had to lie. You believe me so easily."

I couldn't live without him either, even though I wouldn't admit it.

"Alright." I said.

"So you guys are serious?" He was staring at my bracelet.

"Um, yeah I guess." This was so awkward.

"Do you still love me?" He asked out of the blue.

"No. Not in the way I used too." I said. I felt the hole burn again. Why did it hurt to say this?

"How bad was it Bella? When I left?" He asked sincerely.

"Really bad too be honest." I decided to tell him everything. And I didn't hold anything back. I wanted him to hear the pain I went through. The happiness I experienced. The craziness, the anger, and the love. I even told him about my hallucinations. He was a little upset by that.

"So you risked your life just so you could hear my voice?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess so." I nodded. He winced.

"I guess I should get going, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

He sat up and started walking toward the door. He opened it and then he said, "You know, everyone has been wanting to see you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Rosalie?"

"Everyone except her." He smiled.

"Sure okay."

"Alright, I'll pick you up after school then?"

"Yup." I leaned in and gave him a hug. I whispered, "Thanks so much Edward."

We pulled from the hug. "For what?" He asked.

"For listening." I stated.

He started walking off into the distance.

My brain was going to explode. I had way too many thoughts going through my head.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall.

7:30.

Charlie should be home soon. I got out leftover food, and heated it up for him. When I was carefully pulling it out of the microwave, the front door opened, followed by Charlie's footsteps.

"Hey Bells." He grabbed the food, and went to the living room to watch some game on tonight.

I trudged up the stairs, today's events started to have their effect on me.

It was freezing cold, I walked into my room, hurrying to my closet.

I grabbed sweatpants, a tank top, and a jacket.

_Only in Forks would I need to wear a jacket in bed._

I slipped on the clothing, about to turn to my bed, ready to curl up with a blanket and a book, when my brain registered that there was someone making room for me on my bed.

My eyes adjusted, and the horror washed off my face.

"Jacob!" I tried to keep myself from yelling in delight.

He was much better than a blanket. He patted the space next to him, "Why does your house smell like vampire?" He asked. He started trembling a little.

I crawled onto his lap, and wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him quickly.

"Bella," He complained. "I know I'm a dog, but I'm not stupid." He sighed, and pushed me away a little. "Stop trying to distract me and answer my question. Please?" His black eyes burned into my own.

"No, you'll get mad." I looked down, unable to look at him.

"Bella I could never be mad at you." He made the puppy dog face. It was pretty hilarious.

I laughed quickly. "He was here. To explain things." I dragged it out slowly.

His whole body froze, and a quick tremble went through him. Then his face turned into pity. "Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I am." _Lie. _"It helped, to talk to him." Well I wasn't lying with the last part.

He pulled me closer. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled. "You know, us humans actually sleep. And I have school tomorrow, so…"

"First of all, I do sleep. It's just I'm to busy protecting you." He said with a grin. I hated the fact that he didn't get sleep, because he was looking out for me. "And you could sleep if you wanted." He scooted over, and left just enough room for me.

I turned off the light and pressed into Jacob's warm skin. I buried my face into his chest, and his head was right above mine.

He kissed the top of my head lightly.

I slowly felt myself falling asleep.

The same dream of myself in Edward's arms haunted me again. My leg gushing blood, as we walked through the forest.

Jacob brought me back from reality, when he bolted up out of the bed. He stared at the window. I could swear I saw something.

"Bella, I need to go on patrol." He whispered in my ear. He pecked my cheek and left.

I just fell back on the bed, too tired to protest.

* * *

**a/n: Nothing much to really say here except... follow the arrows**

(

)

(

\/


	9. Imprint?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, because I'm sooooooo proud of it! It's one of my favorites that I have written so far.**

**REVIEW :))**

* * *

I woke up in the morning, and got ready for school.

Edward picked me up, since he was taking me to his house afterschool, it would be pointless to bring my truck.

He barely talked to me all day. He just said 'hello', in the morning.

I walked to his car afterschool and got in.

Alice was already waiting in the backseat, _of course. _I got in the passenger seat, and we waited until Edward opened the door and got in.

When we halfway there, Alice voice broke the silence.

"You know Bella, they are really excited to see you." She chimed.

"Except Rosalie." I joked, a grin on my face. Alice smiled with me, and I saw the corner's of Edward's mouth twitch.

"She likes you it's just she's… difficult." She laughed.

A thought occurred to me, "Alice, how's Jasper. You know, since…"

She sighed, her high soprano voice filled the air again. "Well he was very upset with himself, when it happened. And now he feels like it's all his fault that you were so sad when we left. He's very sorry. He hopes that you forgive him."

"Of course I forgive him. And make sure you tell him that. And besides, it was my fault. I'm the one who got the papercut." Alice and Edward both laughed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh Bella, always so stubborn."

We pulled into the Cullen's large garage then.

The three of us all got out. Alice guiding the way, Edward walking by me.

We walked through the door, and Esme and Carlisle greeted us there.

"Bella!" They both chimed in unison.

Esme hugged me and picked me up a few feet off the ground, even though she was shorter than me. "We missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

Carlisle, put his hand on my shoulder, "Nice to have you back." He smiled.

Jasper was standing on the grand staircase.

"Hello Bella." He tried to smile.

"Hello Jasper." I said returning the smile. "Oh and it was entirely my fault."

"See Jasper, I told you she was going to forgive you!" Alice shouted.

I heard him laugh as, I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Bella!" Emmett hollered.

"Em, she's still human." Edward commented.

Emmett let go, "Oh yeah, still blushing Bella." My face started turning red as he said this, it only made him chuckle more. Then I noticed someone. I saw Rosalie near the very top of the stairs, she nodded. I smiled in response. She grimaced and made her way back towards her room.

Edward whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about her."

The sounds of something crashing into a wall, and breaking filled the house.

Everyone's gaze went to upstairs.

_I guess she's still mad._

I stared at him. "Yeah I want to see you try." I tried to fight back a smile.

We started walking up the stairs. "Believe me I do." I let a small giggle escape my mouth.

We reached his room, and I sat down on the floor, with my eyes closed.

He turned on music. He was sitting next to me, humming along, a note lower than the song.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Hmm?" My eyes were still closed.

"What are you going to do, when he… imprints?"

I stopped breathing. I opened my eyes.

"I… what?... umm…. He loves me… and…he… wouldn't leave…. Imprint… I don't know." My vision blurred.

"Bella, I don't want you to get hurt." He stared at me with intent eyes. "What if he imprints? It would break your heart?"

"Exactly, what if? There's a chance that it won't happen. It doesn't always happen…" Realization hit. Some day I could lose my Jacob. I will lose my Jacob. "Crap."

"Bella, I'll be here, for you. _If _it happens." He emphasized the word 'if'.

"Thanks Edward, I got to go, he's probably worried." I stood up.

"Oh so now he runs your life." He muttered.

I turned around. "Yeah I guess he does. But if I want him to than he can. And I love him. And nothing will change that."

"What about when he breaks your heart?" I winced. "Smashes it into a million pieces," He stood up. "like you have been doing to mine." I felt tears in my eyes. I've never thought about Edward. I never thought about how it felt for him. He probably felt as bad as I did.

"Just leave me alone, Edward."

"I can't." He protested.

"Try."

"I won't."

"Why?" I complained.

"Because I love you. Nothing will ever change that." He smiled. "And I know that you love me back."

"I don't, and how would you know?" I demanded.

"Because you say my name in your sleep. I make you nervous. You blush around me. Your heartbeat speeds up. Your-"

I cut him off. "How the hell, do you know that? That I say your name?" A lightbulb went off in my head. "That was you the past two nights! You pulled the blanket over me and you came in last night when Jacob was there?"

He looked embarrassed.

"I knew it." I muttered. "Besides saying your name in my sleep doesn't mean that I love you."

"Oh come on, you can never fully stop loving someone."

"Who said I ever loved you." I bit my lip, about to break out into a smile.

"Ouch, now that hurt." He laughed.

"See, this I like." I said.

"What?"

"Just hanging out. Being friends."

Ironically, it reminded me of the early Jacob times. We sat down on the couch.

"It's your turn. How was it for you when we were… apart?" I asked curiously.

"Well I could tell you my life wasn't as interesting as yours. No motercycles, new loves, befriending dogs, or jumping off cliffs." He laughed. "In the beginning, I stayed with my family. But all they really thought about was how I was hurting, or how they missed you." I was about to interrupt but he spoke again. "Yes even Rosalie." He chuckled. "Eventually it got too much and I had to leave them. I tried tracking Victoria, but I wasn't very good at it." He admitted.

I hit his shoulder, which kind of hurt. "Edward! How could you do that! She could have hurt you."

"Bella, don't worry, she lead me on a false trail. I never got near her." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Then I mostly stayed Italy. I was contemplating on checking up on you actually.

"Then when I got a phone call from Rosalie. She told me not to go off and die, and to come back home. I listened, and Alice explained what she saw. Then you know what happens next."

I smiled. "Yeah, I do."

I didn't realize how close we were now.

We both started leaning closer. My heart sped up, and he was smiling as he heard it.

I could feel his cool breath on my lips.

So close.

My pocket started vibrating.

I slid out my phone, and looked at the screen.

**Jacob Calling**

I sighed.

"I should get this." I stood up and went to the corner of the room. There really was no need considering the everyone could probably hear Edward and I's conversation, let alone my phone call.

"Hello?"

"Bella." He sounded relieved.

"Yup."

"Where are you?"

"Just with a friend." I replied curtly.

"Bella." He groaned. "Why?"

"Jacob, I love you, there's no doubting that." I turned and saw Edward smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Edward, he's my friend. Nothing else." Edward's smiled became wider. "And if you have a problem with me being friends with him than say it now."

There was a pause.

"Well do you?" I asked agitated.

"Bella do what ever the hell you want." He hung up.

A single tear started collecting in my eye.

Instantly cold arms were holding me close. I pressed my face into his chest. "I should go." I said.

He walked me down the stairs. Everyone said their goodbyes. And I left.

The minute I stumbled out of my truck in front of my home I felt warm hands wrapped around my torso.

I smiled and turned. "Well I missed you too."

He smiled too. "Bella I'm so sorry for how I acted. It's your life, and if you want to be friends with a lifeless pale leech than it's your choice."

I frowned. "Jacob, he's not that bad." I sighed. "I'm sure if you guys weren't natural enemies you guys could be friends."

He nodded. "Oh and don't forget the whole trying to steal you away from me." He said with a smile.

"He's not."

"Is too. Well anyways I just came to say sorry."

"Well I except your apology, kind sir."

"That's… awesome. I've gotta go on patrol." He kissed me passionately. "Bye babe."

He ran off into the distance.

* * *

**a/n: I don't know if you guys have noticed but this story is kind of like the opposite of Eclipse in a way...**

**Well you know what to do..**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**\/**


	10. The Volturi

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Oh guys, come on, I got like two reviews last chapter! I know I review all the stories I read! And I review each new chapter! It gives me a lot of motivation when you guys review :) So please review :) By the way, this is the longest chapter I've EVER written. Like even in all my other stories! I know be proud of me :)**

* * *

For the next month, things were normal. Everyday, I was either at Emily's or at the Cullen's. Jacob understood that the Cullen's were still my friends, therefore I still saw them.

One day, Edward and I were sitting on the couch doing homework. Of course everytime we started a new assignment he finished within minutes. So it was mostly just me working.

We hadn't talked about the almost kiss. So I didn't feel the need to bring it up.

Alice eventually joined us, she sat at our feet on the ground. We were all talking about a book when Alice froze, a glazed over look on her face.

She was having a vision.

Edward froze too. Obviously reading her thoughts, seeing what she was seeing.

Then Edward pulled me up off the couch holding one arm, and Alice holding the other, standing also.

Something was wrong.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Alice shrieked.

Scratch that. Something was _very _wrong.

Everyone ran into the room, panic written on their faces.

"Alice, what's going on?" Jasper asked.

Alice's eyes were flickering, "The Volturi. They are coming for Bella."

Everyone stared at me.

_What did I do wrong, to have someone coming after me._

"Why?" Esme asked.

Rosalie glared at me. "Like it isn't obvious. She knows everything about us. And she's still human."

The Volturi. I vaguely remember Edward telling me about them.

They had one rule.

To keep the existence of vampires a secret.

I knew, far too much. And I wasn't a vampire.

"How did they find out?" Asked Emmett.

"Peter and Charlotte. They were about to visit, when they noticed Bella's scent, and they didn't approve of our friendship." Alice grimaced.

Jasper growled.

"We have to go there!" I yelled. "I'm not letting them come here!"

"Bella, they will not find you." Edward snarled.

Alice's little voice spoke up. "Yes they will. We need to go now."

She went towards the garage.

I looked up to Edward.

"What am I going to tell Charlie? And Jacob?" I whimpered. _Jacob_.

"There's no time, we've got to go."

He dragged me to the black Mercedes that belonged to Carlisle.

Alice was in the back, pleading with Jasper to let her go. She didn't want him to get hurt, and said that we needed her, to track the Volturi's decisions.

Jasper finally agreed and pecked Alice quickly on her cheek, and backed into the garage, with the rest of his family.

We sped out the garage door.

We drove the little car to the closest airport. I was to busy hyperventilating, to think about Jacob right now.

Alice and Edward carried me out of the car when we reached the busy parking lot.

"They are not here yet! I think I could walk myself!" I shouted.

They let go of me, but still remained close to me.

We boarded the plane.

Of course I was in the middle of the seat. Both of them on either side of me.

I sighed.

I gripped the edge of the seat, as the plane took off.

We arrived in Maryland, to take another flight.

After we were situated, Alice went back into her vision mode, Edward in his mind reading mode, seeing the visions Alice was.

I was awoken my phone ringing hours later.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Bella? Bella! Thank god! Where are you?"

_Crap! Jacob!_

"I'm on an airplane." I said sheepily.

"What do you mean you are on an airplane, why?"

Edward stuck his hand out, I place my phone in his hand.

"Jacob?... It's me Edward… There's a situation… Yes, it does involve Bella…A group of very powerful vampires want her dead… Yes I know typical Bella… Yes we'll try… I'll do my best… Goodbye."

He handed the phone back to me, I lifted it to my ear.

"Jacob?"

"Bella…"

"Jake!" I exclaimed, I could feel the tears coming.

"I'm going to miss you." He stated.

"Me too."

"Please, Bella. Be safe." He pleaded.

"I'll try, Jake. I really will." I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand.

"Bells, don't cry. We'll see each other soon."

_You can't be sure of that. _"I know. I love you Jake. So much. Please be careful."

"Bella, you're the one, who I'm supposed to remind to be careful." He laughed, and I giggled a little bit. "And I love you too. I always will."

"The plane is going to land soon. So um, goodbye. I love you to the moon and back."

"Bye babe, And I love you to Jupiter and back."

I laughed as the phone disconnected.

I wiped the tears of my face again.

Edward looked at me; he grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms. I pressed my face into his chest, letting the tears fall.

"Bella…"

I stirred, and yawned. I fell asleep. Then what felt like minutes later someone came on the intercom. My eyes flew open.

I was freezing.

"I'm cold." I stated.

I heard laughter. I push my head further into my pillow. Wait, pillows aren't hard and cold.

I jolted up.

Edward started laughing again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I whispered.

"It's fine." I sighed. Of course it is. "We are landing."

I didn't notice the feeling of going downward before. The plane touched the Earth. And before I knew it, we were nearly running out of the airport.

Alice went ahead to get a car.

Edward and I were waiting.

Then a bright yellow porshe, pulled up in front of us. My jaw dropped to the ground.

She opened her window.

"Get in!" She screamed.

I got in the passenger seat, Edward in the back this time.

She sped off, through the parking lot.

I clutched the seat and the armrests.

"Alice? I'm guessing you didn't rent this car?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be opposed to Grand Theft Auto." She said as she still stared at the road.

Both me and Edward, said "No." My eyes widened. "How much time do we have before they decide to leave?" I asked.

"Ten minutes. We are almost there," she pointed ahead.

She sped through this place called Volterra.

She eventually reached a plaza.

"Edward, get Bella inside!" She yelled.

Edward was already at my door, he pulled me out, and Alice disappeared.

"Don't worry, she's finding a place to park." He tried to reassure.

He led the way to an alley. We started walking, and we finally reached an elevator.

It felt like an eternity before it opened again.

He started running, pulling me along.

I kept stumbling.

There was a receptionist.

She started saying something in Italian, probably telling us not to go through.

Edward and I continued to run past her, she kept yelling after us.

We reached a huge room, with a little less than a dozen vampires in it. They all had red eyes.

I froze.

Edward tugged on me, and we continued in.

There was three thrones in the middle of the room. And three people sat in them, obviously the leaders.

"Well this is unexpected." The one in the middle said.

The Alice's voice chimed behind us. She grabbed my other arm.

"Is this her?" The man asked.

"Yes." Edward responded.

"Hmm, well. Felix? Demitri? You know what to do."

Two vampires came running towards me. Edward pushed me across the room. I slid down a wall, hitting my head a little, but it didn't hurt.

Edward and Alice were both held by the two men sent to kill me.

"Please wait." Edward pleaded.

Then I realized, no one was protecting me anymore. My heart started to race.

"Why should he?" A little girl asked. She was quite short and small like Alice, there was a boy next to her, they both looked a lot like each other.

"Because Jane, we need you to hear us out." Edward responded.

"How did you know my name?" The girl name Jane asked.

"That's my gift." He turned his attention back to the man. "It's a lot like Aro's. I can read people's mind."

"How interesting." Aro sneered.

He walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand. I flinched. What was he going to do?

"She's immune to you gift?" He asked amused.

"Yes."

"And your sister has quite a gift also?" He looked at Alice.

"Yes I do." She said vaguely.

"You are both so fascinating. And so is Bella. I wonder…" He walked up to me, and pulled me up into a standing position.

He held both of my hands.

"Hmm. Nothing." He turned to Jane. He smiled. Edward started to get out of the man's grip. "Jane?"

"No!" Edward shouted.

The girl stared at me, looking like she was focusing on something.

Aro laughed. Jane glared at me. She looked really mad.

"You would make for an intrigueing vampire."

Edward froze. He didn't want me to be one."

"Too bad, there are no plans for you to be changed."

"Yes she will be one!" Alice exclaimed. "I can show you."

Aro approached her and touched her hands.

"Amazing…" He muttered. "Well, please visit me when you have changed." He smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. Goodbye."

He turned back to his seat.

Edward ran to me and started dragging me out of the place. Alice behind me.

None of us said anything on the way home.

When we got to the airport back in Washington, my eyes scanned the crowd. There were the Cullens. And then there was Jacob towering over almost everyone.

I started running to him. He picked me up and both our arms wrapped around each other, my feet around his waist.

He kissed the bottom of my neck, and planted more, saving my lips for last.

I heard a throat clearing, and turned to see Emmett laughing. I got off Jacob, we interlaced our fingers.

We slowly made our way back to his Rabbit. I couldn't tell him what happened. Not yet. So I pretended to be asleep.

* * *

**a/n: that was a loonnngggg chapter. I had to introduce the Volturi, and I don't like the way I did it, but at least that is out of the way :) I feel like watching Alice in Wonderland, so bye!**

**P.S. REVIEW :)**


	11. Two Seperate Minds

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say... except to check out my profile, because I have a poll on their, and if you are a fan of my stories, you might want to vote.**

**REVIEWS! THEY ARE AWESOME! SO I SUGGEST YOU REVIEW! BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! Come one I write like a 1500 words, and you guys can't even write a sentence**

* * *

Charlie was furious, but Alice convinced him that we had a sleepover.

Jacob left after he dropped me off.

I was exhausted, and I immediantly fell asleep.

The dream of Edward carrying me in the woods, haunted me yet again.

I woke up at five in the morning. I didn't have to get ready for school for another hour. Ugh!

Then I noticed, someone sitting in my rocking chair, swaying back and forth.

"Are you awake?" A husky voice asked.

"Jacob?" I asked, still unsure.

"That's me." He replied.

I nearly ran over to him. I sat in his lap. I kissed his jaw.

"So what happened, with those vampires?" He asked, he noticed me trying to distract him. I mentally yelled at myself.

"Nothing really. It's just, if I don't become one, they will kill me either kill me or turn me theirselves." I smiled.

I felt Jacob freeze.

I moved his head. I slapped him gently. I shook him. I kissed him on the lips quickly.

Nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You are not becoming one of them." He growled.

"Jacob, I have to. They'll kill me if I don't."

"No they won't!" He persisted. "I could take you away from here."

My jaw dropped. "Jake you can't, they'll find us, and kill you. They wouldn't approve of werewolves. Speaking of which you have a pack that you belong to."

"Pack. Shmack." He muttered.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now…" I smiled. I kissed his chest.

"Bella." He groaned. "Stop distracting me."

I could feel him poking me in the back involuntary. My grin only spread wider.

"Jakey…" I whispered. I heard him moan.

"God I love you." He said before he kissed me.

We nearly ran to the bed.

An hour later, I glanced up at the clock. 7:15.

"Crap, Jacob! Stop! I have school." He rolled over and laid next to me.

"Come on Bella. Please…" He started planting kisses along my chest.

"Now your distracting me!" I huffed, he laughed. "Charlie's already mad, and I can't skip school again." I made the puppy dog face.

"You make it unbearable to resist you."

I hopped out of bed and picked out my clothes for the day, I quickly dressed. And ran a brush through my hair. I was brushing my teeth we Jacob came behind me.

"Mind if I take you to school?" He asked.

"Course not. I'd love it." I smiled.

I threw shoes on, and we got into his car. He started driving to the school.

He walked out and opened my door for me.

I smiled.

He kissed my nose. "See you soon-" He jerked away and looked behind me.

Alice and Edward were walking towards us.

Edward made a disgusted face.

When they reached us Edward spoke. "Jacob keep your thoughts to yourself."

Jake just smiled.

"Hi Jacob." Alice smiled. "We've never formally met, I'm Alice." She stuck out her hand.

Jacob looked down at me. I nudged him. He unwillingly shook hands with Alice and winced when he came in contact with her cold skin.

Jacob turned his attention back to me.

"Wait, what were you thinking about earlier?" I whispered before he could say anything.

"This morning." My jaw dropped.

I laughed. "Jacob, that's not nice!"

"But you thought it was funny too." He bobbed his head.

I kissed him. "Alright. Goodbye. I love you."

"Love you, Bells." He glared at Edward as he said this I sighed and he got into his car. He waved goodbye, I did too.

I turned towards my vampire friends.

We started walking.

"You know he's worried about it too." Edward said.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"He doesn't want to break your heart when he imprints. He's scared to death because he doesn't know when it will happen. He really loves you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh. Thank you?" The thought of Jacob imprinting was constantly on my mind now, ever since Edward mentioned it all that time ago.

The school day passed quickly and before I knew it I was in the silver Volvo, Alice chatting excitedly about something. I think it had to do with a graduation party.

Graduation. In three weeks.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I grumbled.

They both rolled their eyes.

We reached the big white house.

I trudged up the stairs to Edward's room. I got my work out and started on my work.

"Bella…"

I looked up to Edward holding a thick wad of paper.

College applications.

Ever since we made our truce, he's been forcing these down my throat.

Insisting, that I apply.

"Edward, I applied to every college that will accept applications this late."

"Nope, not all of them." The stack of papers landed in front of me with a thud.

"It doesn't count if you pay them." I looked at the first one. "Dartmouth? Harvard? Edward!" I accused. "I refuse to fill anymore out. I got accepted to the University of Washington. It's good enough for me."

"Always so stubborn." He muttered. He picked up the papers and threw them in the trash.

I cleared my throat. He sighed, and took the papers out of the trash and put them in a recycling bin. "Thank you." I said.

"Bella?"

I was concentrating on my work. "Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

I froze.

_No Bella, you love Jacob._

_But Edward…_

_No, Bella! You love Jacob. He was there for you._

_But Edward never stopped loving me._

_NO, Bella! You love Jacob. He was there for you, fixed you when you were broken._

_But Edward never stopped loving me, he only left for my protection._

_NO, Bella dammit. You love Jacob. He was there for you, fixed you when you were broken, never left._

_But Edward never stopped loving me, he only left for my protection. And maybe I never stopped-_

_God dammit, Bella! You love Edward!_

_No, I mean, you love Jacob!_

"Bella?" He snapped his fingers in front of face, snapping me out of my inner monologue.  
"Do you love me?"

"Yes." I blurted out without thinking.

_Crap._

"I knew you loved me." He smirked.

I gulped. Realization was hitting hard.

_Crap. I love him. _"I'm supposed to love Jacob. But he isn't supposed to love me…" I realized I said that out loud. I was staring at the wall.

"Bella. Maybe you not supposed to love him."

I looked at Edward.

"But I do." I whispered.

"But you love me too?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered. "But I can't. I don't…"

Next thing I knew, I felt his hard cold lips on mine. I felt a static of electricity bolt through me.

My eyes were still opened. My brain trying to register what just happened.

Then I found my lips starting to move with his.

* * *

**a/n: I like this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! Review please..**


	12. My Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: wow, cliffhanger last chapter right?**

**oh by the way guys, thanks for the reviews last chapter, cuz i got NONE! Come on guys, please review! They keep me writing!**

**sorry i didn't update this morning, but it's been a hectic day and it's only one in the afternoon. like first i go to my brothers school for his open house, then i go to my school to get my schedule, locker, and my student ID. And when we got there, the computers were shut down, therefore, they couldn't print out our schedules. You would think they would print them out before hand, but no they didn't. And then I went to Denny's with friends, and now something is happening with my sister, and I still need to do laundry for school tomorrow.**

**bleh, sorry for sharing my personal life lol**

**read on people:**

_

* * *

_

Bella! Don't kiss him! You love Jacob!

I found my eyes closing, I felt his tongue trace my lips. I allowed him an entrance.

I obviously wasn't very good at listening to myself.

His cold arms wrapped around me, and I couldn't help but wrap my human arms around him.

It took all my strength for my lips to part and separate from his.

I opened my eyes, and his were still closed.

"I missed that." He muttered.

"Me too." I said sheepishly. But it was true. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face.

He took my hands. "Bella. I love with all my stone cold heart. We belong together. I'm not whole without you. You aren't whole without me. I've been waiting all of my existence for you, and I'm not going to lose you to him. I want you to choose me." He pleaded.

I felt my heart tearing in two. Into two sides. Jacob and Edward. My heart could only be fixed if I chose one.

"No. Jacob completes me." I said. "And there's no one to choose between, because it's going to be him." I felt the Edward side burn as I said this lie.

"Bella, stop lying. It doesn't do any good. Why can't to just admit your feeling for me?"

I looked into his golden eyes. "I just did, like ten minutes ago. And I thought you vampires were observant."

He stared at me intently for a moment. "Well I'm not going to force you to be with me. It would only make you unhappy. And my reason for existence is to protect you, make you happy, and be there for you. So please break my heart again. If it makes you happy. Just tell me. Do you want me to leave you alone, and just leave?" He asked. I realized he meant everything.

"No!" I shrieked. "Don't. Leave." I panted. "I'm happy now, with you as my friend." No I'm not.

He smiled. "Okay, I can deal with that." He stood up. "Come on."

We started walking out the house. We were approaching the forest.

"Edward. I don't know where you are taking me, but hiking isn't a good idea…"

"I'm not taking you hiking." He smiled. "Think back to when we were together, before you met my family."

I stared at the ground as I thought.

Before I met his family…

"Was it after-" I asked, only to be cut off.

"Yes."

Then there was only one thing.

A huge smile spread onto my face.

"The meadow?" I asked. I remembered the last time I was there, when Laurent tried to kill me, my smile quickly faded.

"Well after you told me what happened, and how it looked dead, I decided to go and clean it up."

"You did that for me?" I asked.

"Of course Bella."

We walked for another ten minutes. Of course I kept stumbling along.

"Do you need to be assisted with everything?" He asked.

A giggle escaped my mouth.

He patted his back, and I got onto his back.

We started running.

"Oh thanks by the way." He said.

My eyebrows rose in confusion. "For what?"

"For kissing me." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I felt my cheeks blushing. I hid my face in his shoulder, feeling the cold wind rush by as he ran.

I rolled my eyes. "Your welcome."

Then he came to an abrupt halt, I heard him mutter a "Crap." I started falling off of him, he let me down, he stood in front of me protectively.

I was about to ask what was wrong when Jacob walked out of the trees.

_Shit._

He started trembling. Badly.

"YOU KISSED HER!" He yelled. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS, AND SET YOU ON FIRE UNTIL YOU ARE JUST A PILE OF ASHES I CAN STEP ON!"

My eyes bugged out of my sockets. "No you're not. And it's not all his fault, I kissed him back. He didn't do it against my will." I said quietly.

He stared at me in disgust. "What Bella?"

"You can't kill him." I said a louder this time.

"What else did you say?"

"I said that it's not his fault, I kissed him back.

His eyes turned to hatred. "Do you love him?"

"Jake, I love you more."

He let out a startling laugh. "So you do love him." He mumbled.

"Jake-"

"It doesn't work that way Bella! You can't love two people at the same time! It's one or the other!"

I stepped out next to Edward, so I was hidden anymore.

"She can." Edward said.

"What did you say leech?" He sneered.

Jacob was trembling all over now, I could hear the growls in his chest.

"She can love more than one person."

Then Jacob breathed in heavily. I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head.

He quickly leaned down.

_Crap! I'm really close!_

I looked down and there was only two feet between the two of us.

Then his whole body started morphing, and started moving backward.

His arms became front paws, and lifted into the air.

I fell over my feet and started falling backwards.

He was a wolf now, and one of his paws pressed onto the top of my thigh as he landed on the ground.

I could slowly feel my skin coming apart as his sharp claws slid down my leg.

I let out a shriek of pain.

Edward's eyes turned black, and he crouched down, about to attack.

"NO!" I yelled.

Edward looked at me. Jacob looked at me. His eyes showed he was sorry, but the only response I could get out were my painful screams.

Jacob darted out into the trees.

Edward knelt down next to me.

He brushed my hair away from my face. "I'm going to get you to Carlisle."

He gently swept me into his arms.

I stole a glance down at my leg.

There were claw marks through my jeans, and blood was seeping out. More like gushing out.

"Edward," I looked down at my leg again, blood still gushing out. I can only lose so much blood. "Can you handle this?" My stomach was already starting turn churn.

Freezing cold rain started pouring down. He held me tighter. He was walking a little faster than human pace but we kept hidden in the trees.

"Yes." He said stiffly. This is probably really painful for him right now.

I looked up at him. "Since when?"

"Since I left. Being away from you, it-" He sighed. "it made me stronger, more able to resist."

I took my jacket off and wrapped it around my thigh tightly, ignoring the searing pain, telling me to stop. I winced when I felt the cold water through my clothes.

I was about to take off the sweater I was wearing, when Edward stopped me.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Trying to stop the blood flow, to keep this easier on you."

"Bella, don't worry about me. And you only have a t-shirt under your sweater, you'll freeze in this rain."

He moved his arms quickly and then his jacket was on top of me.

I wrapped it around my calf.

I recognized the Cullen house when we came through the clearing.

Then before I could even say the word vampire, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were outside.

Carlisle instantly went into doctor mode. "Alice get everyone outside. Esme help Bella change when she gets inside."

We got into the house.

I was in the Esme arms and she ran me to her room.

She threw a pair of black soffees.

I looked up at her questionly. Then I realized she was holding her breath, therefore she couldn't speak.

"Nevermind." I said quickly.

She carefully helped me into the shorts.

Edward greeted us at the door, and clutched me as he ran back downstairs to the front room.

* * *

**a/n: ouch right? please review everybody!**

**oh and wish me luck, tomorrow's my first day of 8th grade! :)**

**REVIEW**


	13. Pizza

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or 10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU**

**A/N: hey guys! ummm i haven't been getting as many reviews, as I would like to have, so PLEASE! review. it would make me incredibly happy!**

**ummmmm I'll be starting chapter playlists, and I just click my writing playlist, and shuffle. So if you see the same song, on any other chapters, I'm sorry. And they probably won't have anything to do with the story, if they do, it's a cool coincidence. oh and all of the songs, are HIGHLY RECOMENDED! so check them out, cuz all my writing songs, are pretty much my faves.**

**chapter playlist:**

**friends- band of skulls **bulletproof- la roux **collect call- metric **use somebody- kings of leon **dream on- the chemical brothers **how you love me now- hey Monday **take it off- ke$ha **love the way you lie (featuring rihanna)- Eminem **kiss with a fist- florence + the machine**

* * *

It took I-don't-even-know-how-many stitches to sew up the long cuts on my legs. They even went a little above my waist.

Carlisle said that I'll most likely have to live with these scars the rest of my life. I immediately thought of Emily.

Charlie was called over to come pick me up.

The story was, was that I was hurt by a bear. Emmett found this hilarious, being that, that was how he became a vampire. When Charlie came into the house, and the story was told again, Emmett kept laughing hysterically, Rose had to drag him out of the room.

The good side was that I got to stay home until the stitches were out. It was only because they ran down my leg, and it hurt like the pits of Hell when I tried to walk.

Charlie had to work the next day so I was excited to have the house to myself for the next couple days.

Except I woke up to Alice sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Alice…" I groaned. It was too early for me to interact with people right now, and to top it off the tyenol wore off. Pain ripped through my leg.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said being her usual chirpy self.

I put a pillow over my head.

"Why are you here?" I grumbled.

"You didn't think we were going to leave you all alone with no one to talk to for the next couple days did you?" She said, as if it was obvious.

She dragged me downstairs eventually.

I was resting on the couch. My feet in her lap.

I was finally completely awake. Now I could talk.

Apparantly Edward would have been here too, but he needed to hunt. Alice said he was only a phone call away.

The day mostly consisted of Alice and I watching movies all day long. They were all my personal favorites. Everytime I put one on from the last ten years, she complained.

"Bella! The movies made nowadays SUCK!" She said agitated. I just chuckled and clicked play.

We were watching 10 Things I Hate About You. I was staring at Heath Ledger's face, and next thing I know, I was fast asleep. I dreamed about yesterdays events. The incident playing, and replaying in my head over and over again.

The thing that bothered me the most, wasn't the blood oozing out of my flesh, it was the fact that Jacob left me hurt. And he hasn't even called to check on me, let alone say sorry. I woke up with tears in my eyes.

Alice was looking at me sadly. "What's wrong Bella?" She asked.

I sat up, "Nothing. I need to make a phone call." I grabbed my crutches that were resting on the side of the couch, and went to the kitchen. I sat at the table, and whipped out my phone.

The phone rang one time. Two times. Three Times. Four Times. Five times. Six times.

"Hey this is Jacob, I'll call you back when I get the chance." _Beep._

My brows furrowed. I felt Alice sit next to me, sadness filled her eyes again.

I dialed the number again. It went directly to his voicemail, I decided to leave a message.

"Thanks for checking on me Jake. I'm fine, no need to worry about me. I've just been laying around the house because I can't walk because I have long gashes on my leg, that are stitched up." I sighed, I felt my lip quiver. "Call me if you care." I hung up the phone, and dialed another number, praying he would answer.

I heard the panicked velvet voice speak into the phone. "Bella? Is something wrong? Why are you calling me? Is Alice still there?"

I was shaking as the sobs were taking over me. "Edward?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, what's going on?"

"Jacob. He left me yesterday. And he hasn't bothered to check on me." My body started to rock back and forth. Tears started streaming down my face.

He let out a breath. "Okay love, I was just about to leave before you called, so I should be there in five minutes."

"Okay hurry." I pressed 'end'.

I set my phone down on the table. Alice's cold arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay Bella. You know he loves you." She whispered.

"Then why did he leave me?" I blubbered.

"He-" She hesitated. "He's probably upset with himself."

I continued to sob heavily into Alice's shoulder for the next couple minutes.

I heard tires squeal to a halt, and then the front door open and close. More cold hands pried me off of Alice. I buried my face into his chest, and stained his shirt with my tears. He picked me up bridal style, and then he sat down. I felt the cushioned couch under my body.

I opened my eyes, and Edward wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. This only made me sadder.

"Oh Edward!" I exclaimed. I climbed onto his lap, and cried more into his stone body.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back. Eventually I heard Alice say she had to leave, she hugged me and left.

A couple minutes later, my body relaxed, and stopped shaking. Tears stopped welling in my eyes. I stayed in Edward's comforting arms, to upset to move.

"Better now?" He asked, I nodded, my head still resting on his chest. "Now tell me what happened, this is when me not being able to read your mind is a disadvantage."

I moved off his body, and sat next to him. I smiled weakly. "When has it ever been an advantage?"

"It is, believe it or not Bella." I sniffled. "I don't have to see what it was like for you when I left. I don't have to see how you feel about Jacob."

"I'm sorry." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

He moved away a little. "For what?"

"For making you feel so bad. For hurting you."

He moved back to his earlier postion. "I should be the one apologizing."

I shook my head. "You didn't do anything."

"Bella if I never left, I would be with you. If I wasn't paying attention to Jacob's thoughts, I would've protected you from getting those cuts. If-"

"Edward." I cut him off. "First, you left. Okay, it's over and done with. Let's not talk about it again." He nodded. "Second. It was Jacob's fault not your's." His face said he disagreed, but he nodded again.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

I took a big breath. "Jacob hurt me. And he ran off. Didn't change into human form, to see if I was okay. Didn't even call me to check on me. Let alone visit. I called him twice. First time it kept ringing. Second time it went straight to voicemail. He was ignoring my calls." I heard a small growl rise in Edward's chest. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears. "Why Edward? Why?" I pleaded.

His lips went into a tight line, and then he spoke. "I don't know Bella. I wish I did. But I don't know. And I'll find out in just a second." He stood up quickly off the couch.

"Edward! Don't!" I yelled. I stood up too and grabbed his hand. "Please don't."

"Bella…" He complained. I pressed my lips to his quickly. I surprised myself by doing this. I pulled my lips off his, and god was it hard. I pulled him back to the couch.

He smiled. "Fine I'll stay." We both sat down on the couch, and then Charlie came into the house, a box of pizza in his hands.

"Hey kids. Bella how you feeling?" He ran into the kitchen and grabbed some paper plates.

He appeared back into the room. "Fine." I said as Edward greeted Charlie.

"I was on my way to Billy's when I remembered that you don't have dinner." He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks dad, but I could've made something for us." I noticed Edward's nose wrinkling.

"No, you are supposed to stay off your leg." He said goodbye.

"Oh and if-" I hesitated. "If you… see… J-Ja-Jacob… tell him to call me." He nodded and left.

My mouthwatered as I opened the box. My stomach yelling for food, I was to busy to even think about eating today.

I placed it on the plate and took a huge bite.

"That's disgusting Bella." Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your human food." He smiled.

I smiled too. "Remember, that one time at school when you told that human food tastes like dirt would to a human. And then you took a bite of my pizza."

Edward's smile grew. "Yes, I do. I've tasted better things." He raised his eyebrow, as I laughed. "And smelt better things." He tapped my nose.

I shook my head. "Ha, funny."

* * *

**a/n: and no jacob isn't the bad guy.**

**REVIEW :))))))))**

**and edward and bella aren't together. just wanted to clear that up.**

**REVIEW**


	14. Scarred

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR T0 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU**

**A/N: nothing much to say except to review after you read!**

**chapter playlist:**

**21 guns- green day **girl with one eye- Florence + the machine **alice- avril lavigne **hear me- Kelly Clarkson **airplanes (featuring Hayley Williams)- B.o.B. **handshakes- metric **possibility- lykke li **poster of a girl- metric **hear you me- jimmy eat world **speed of sound- chris bell **candles- hey Monday **today was a fairytale- taylor swift **1,2,3,4- plain white t's **my love- sia **nick & norah's theme- Mark Mothersbaugh **slow life- grizzly bear with Victoria legend **With You in my head (feat. The black angles)- UNKLE **I'm yours- Jason mraz** nine in the afternoon- panic! At the disco** need you now- lady antebellum **the police and the private- metric **use somebody- kings of leon

* * *

When I was done eating, we turned the TV on. I resumed where I was on 10 Things I Hate About You, from where I fell asleep. But I was deep in thought.

I felt Edward staring at me. Every so often I would look at him, and we would both smile, I would blush.

This only fueled the thoughts racing in my head.

I love Jacob. He's everything to me. My sun. My friend. My wolf. My love. He listens to me, and just know's when to say things. And the right things to say. He's always there for me. We are so much like each other. I guess that's why we were friends. He's helped me through so much. And I can't ignore the fact that I love him. But he's also ignoring me. And what about the imprinting thing? I mean, I know that Edward will _never _stop loving me. But Jacob, one day… won't love me. Plus the Volturi said I need to become a vampire. Jacob will hate me when I'm one. _Jacob. _He's so nice, and warm, and cuddly, and lovable.

But in a way, I feel like I cheating on him.

I love Edward. He's everything to me too. My freezer. I laughed out loud and Edward looked at me.

"Something funny?" He asked. I was going to say the movie, but we were at the part, where Kat is reading the poem and she's crying. So I told the truth. Sorta.

"I was just thinking."

"Ahh." He said as he nodded.

Edward. He was my first love. He's perfect in every way. He wants me in every way, even though I'm just normal Bella. He won't ever leave me. He's caring. And never forgets anything. He would do _anything _for me. He would kill himself if it means I got to survive. But I'd do it too if the roles were reversed. I belonged with him, and I knew it. Did I never stop loving him? Did I betray Jacob, by loving someone else at the same time? Is it really wrong to love Edward too? But I hurt Edward too. I rejected him. And my feelings for him. I can't deny it anymore. Especially after that kiss. God no I can't deny it. I have strong feelings. The same I have for Jacob.

I want Edward. All of him. Every single part. I want to kiss him. I want him to make love to me. Live forever with him and his family. I want him. So badly. I want to be in love with him.

I want Jacob. I have him already. At least I did. I want him too. I want to have children with him and be happy and live a long life. Be my best friend, and sit beside me as we turn old and grey, watching our grandkids run in the yard. I want to be in love with him.

I was clearly confused.

"Edward why do you love me?" I asked suddenly.

He frowned for a minute, and then grinned. "Because you're beautiful. Amazing. Perfect. Soft. Cuddly." He raised his eyebrows. "Intoxicating. And there are so many other reasons, but it would take me all day to list them."

I looked down as my cheeks turned pink, and then I yawned.

"Bella, I'm keeping you up." He said quietly.

I yawned again. "No you're not."

He gave me a you've-got-to-be-kidding look, I sighed, and curled into a ball. My head was resting slightly on him. "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." He said sweetly as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I felt something hard on my right side, I opened my eyes, to see Edward frozen on my couch. He looked pissed.

The sun was coming through the window, and he sparkled a bit. I bit back a smile from how beautiful he was.

Edward was still in the same position.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. I uncurled myself, and sat crosslegged on the couch.

"The _mutt _is coming." He spewed out. I could hear the venom dripping off his tongue, as he said this.

I could feel my jaw drop. "How do you know?" I choked out.

"I can hear his thoughts."

My breathing started coming faster, I felt Edward hold my hand tightly.

"Bella, relax." He started removing his hand from mine.

"Don't!" I nearly yelled. "It's comforting, and it's the only thing keeping me from hyperventalting."

I tightened my grip on his hand, I'm sure if he was human, he would be hurting right now.

Knocks came from the front door.

"Bella, you home?" Jacob's voice echoed.

I was lost for words, Edward nudged me.

"Come in." I said vaguely.

The door opened, and Jacob walked in. I saw his eyes narrow, when he noticed my holding on to Edward's hand for dear life.

"How could you do that to her!" Edward snarled.

"Edward, relax. It's not the attacking thing I have a problem with." I muttered.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Edward said slowly glaring at Jacob.

"Then what are-"

"Did I do that to you Bella?" Jacob interrupted.

I nodded. I looked down at my leg too. I was wearing extremely short shorts, and I was freezing. My leg wasn't bandaged anymore, because it was too uncomfortable. But you could still see the stitches. I was supposed to get them out tomorrow.

He had tears in his eyes, "I'm really sorry, I keep hurting you." He sat down on the coffee table in front of Edward and I. Edward flinched.

"Jacob I don't really care about my leg right now. What's going on? How come you just left, and didn't come back, and," I could feel tears running down my face. "Not even call me back, and-" I choked off into sobs, Edward cradled me in his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Bella." He whispered.

"So you're with him now?" Jacob asked. He was grimacing.

My eyebrow furrowed. "No, I thought I was with someone else." I spit out.

"Being me?" Jacob muttered.

I nodded.

"Why Jacob?" I breathed in deeply. "Why didn't you at least call me?"

"Because, I felt so guilty, and I couldn't stand to see you hurt like that."

"So you just left?" I nearly shouted. "I thought you loved me." I whispered.

"Tell her Jacob!" Edward yelled.

I turned, and my eyes met Edward's. "Tell me what?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Jacob pleaded.

"Just say it, mongrel." He said again.

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

I held on to Edward's hand harder. "Jacob please tell me what's going on." I gritted through my teeth.

"I can't." He whispered.

"You. Have. Too." I said.

"Bella I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"If you don't tell her I will!" Edward said. I swear if looks could kill, Jacob would be dead.

"I can't control it, and I'm just so sorry."

"Dammit!" Edward yelled. He was still glaring at Jacob. "He imprinted Bella! Imprinted!"

I felt my heart stop. I stood up quickly and ran out through the door. I tripped over nothing, and stumbled across the grass.

I clutched my chest, as I cried hysterically. Edward's cool arms wrapped around me. I pressed myself close to him, and continued to weep. I kept hearing Jacob apologize over and over again, but it didn't mean anything to me right now.

Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back, and kept whispering things in my ear, trying to calm me down. Kind of like a mother, talking to her baby.

How could this happen? Especially now? I lost Jacob. Forever. I hated whoever stole his heart. I _hated _her. Why did it have to be her?

I love Jacob _so _much. It felt like the day in the woods, when Edward left. Except the pain wasn't as bad. But still bad.

Why did I keep crying over Jacob Black. I'm tired of crying about Jacob. Especially in front of Edward. It hurts him. It hurts me.

I will no longer shed a tear for Jacob Black.

I squeezed my eyes for a minute, and turned so I was sitting on Edward's lap.

I glared at Jacob.

"Go Jacob!" I yelled.

His face softened. "What?"

"Get away from here! And never come back! I don't want to see your face again!" I screamed.

I felt a tear roll down my face.

_Oh well that plan worked out perfectly._

More tears came and Edward picked me up, yelled many profanities at Jacob, and he took me into the house.

I laid on his chest, and let my tears fall.

* * *

**a/n: dont worry do you really think i will keep jacob away? well you have to keep reading if you want to find out! review!**


	15. Goodbye Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Wow. This is the last chapter. I can't believe it. This is the first story that I've ever officially finished, so be proud!**

**Special thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, you are amazing!**

**TriforceKitten _WootTwilighterAnimeFanWoot _mcc3654 NCISziva26 _KAR3N-IS-MY-NAME _Pace1818 _TeamJACOB - Cause he is HOT _JacobXloverX2010 _morgiekins4295 _savvydeez _LaughterIsLife_ MickeyShapedCupcakes _bellaswan456_ vampirelover456 _hellotocarissa_ sarahlouise80 _ECISLove2010_ animeloverxxx _vampire865_ Sakura Lisel _stormdog11_**

******Chapter Playlist:**

**I belong to you (new moon remix)- muse **in the end- linkin park **heavy in your arms- florence + the machine **all I wanted- paramore **the man who couldn't be moved- the script **nick & norah's them- mark mothersbaugh **eclipse (all yours)- metric **neutron star collision (love is forever)- muse **speed of sound- chris bell **my love- sia **stadium love- metric **how to say goodbye- paul tiernan **girl with one eye- florence + the machine**

The whole summer is almost over.

No word from Jacob. He kept true to his promise.

I still hurt, god I still hurt. But the Cullen's were my support system. Especially Alice and Edward. They are the best friends, anyone can ever have.

We graduated two months ago, and I've been at their house everyday since. Edward pulled some strings, and we are both going to the University of Alaska . Alice is keeping an eye out for the Volturi. The minute she sees that they are coming, I'll be changed.

I've been slowly packing my things since school ended. I didn't have much now, probably around the last box.

I finally was almost finished. The box was my Jacob box. It had pictures and gifts and such.

It held a lot of painful memories, so I'm keeping it in Charlie's attic.

I climbed to the top of the house, and I was walking away from where I placed the box, when I found a stack of pictures. There was a post-it note on top of the pile, which read: Bella and the kids.

I picked up the pile, and carried it down to my room.

Today was my last day in Forks. Edward and Emmett were coming by around three to pick me up.

I sat down on my bed, and looked at the first picture.

It was a picture of my little seven year old self, on the La Push beach.

I continued to look through them.

Charlie and I fishing. I looked really unhappy.

Me with Jacob's sisters.

Me, Jacob's sisters, and Jacob himself. He looked the same. Just shorter, and less muscles.

I looked at the time on my cell phone. I still had a while until, I had to leave. I scooped up my car keys, and ran to my truck.

I raced to La Push. I owed Jacob a proper goodbye.

When I reached the little red house, I had butterflies in my stomach.

I turned the ignition off, and stumbled out of the car.

When I reached the door, I shut my eyes, and I knocked three times. I heard small footsteps, and I opened my eyes.

The door swung open, and a girl with long black hair, not looking much older than me, was holding a spatula.

"Hi." She said exasperated.

"Hey. Um." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Bella."

She thought for a minute, and then she looked sad. "Oh, hi Bella." She smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm Anna." She shook my hand.

She let me in, and we went into Jacob's little kitchen. Eggs and bacon were cooking on the stove.

"So you aren't the jealous girlfriend type?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not usually."

We both laughed.

"He's uh, sleeping." She paused. "I should go tell him you are here." She walked out of the kitchen. She was carrying a plate of food with her.

She returned. "He'll be here in a minute." She smiled. "He's scarfing down the food right now."

_Typical Jacob._

Then loud footsteps, started coming down the hall. I froze, and braced myself for what was next.

They stopped, a few feet in front of me. I looked up and saw Jacob, staring at me.

"Bella?" He asked, as if I wasn't real.

"That's me." I faked a smile.

He enveloped me in a hug. He cut off my airways, and I couldn't breathe.

"She can't breathe!" Anna shouted between laughter.

He loosened his grip a little.

"I forgive you." I whispered in his ear.

He parted, and looked at Anna who nodded.

"Let's go take a walk."

We walked out of his small house, and walked into a nearby forest. We sat down on a log. There was a killing silence between us. So I decided to break it.

"She seems really nice. I approve." I smiled a little.

Jacob let out a loud laugh. "Well that's good. Yeah, she's- well she's wonderful."

"You love her?" I asked.

"Yeah. I love her." He looked at me. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Jacob I said I forgave you."

"I know, but I still feel guilty." He shrugged his shoulders. I put my hand on them.

"Don't." I whispered.

He pulled my leg onto his lap, and slowly pulled up my jeans, revealing my scars.

I winced when I saw his face take them in.

"Will- Are they going to be there, you know like forever." He asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

"I can't believe I did that." He muttered to himself. I rolled my jeans back down, and let my leg down. He looked at me. "Bella, I know you didn't come here, just to say you forgive me."

I looked down at my hands. "No, I came to say goodbye."

"What?" He asked angrily. "You aren't- They aren't ch- you know?"

I shook my head. "No! Not yet, at least." He relaxed a little bit. "Edward and I are going to college in Alaska ."

His brows furrowed. "So you're with him now?" He asked.

"No. I mean friends, doesn't describe what we are, but we aren't exactly dating either."

He eyed me playfully. "Bella! You like him!" He teased.

I blushed. "Yes." I admitted. "And you already know that."

"I do." He agreed. "And he likes you, am I right?" I nodded. "Then what's the holdup?"

I bit my lip as I thought. "Well remember, when he left, and I had feelings for you, but I had to let go of Edward first. And when I was able to do that, I could love you. It's the same, but reversed."

"So you're waiting for when you don't love me?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Kind of, I can't really explain it. I'll always love you Jake."

"Can you tell me, before they change you?"

"Of course Jacob."

"You promise?"

I laughed. "Yes."

He stuck out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

His pinky looked like a foot, compared to mine when I shook it. "Pinky promise." I smiled.

We stayed in a hug for a long time.

We walked back to his house, and I said goodbye to Anna, and then to Jacob.

I gave him a tight hug.

"Be safe." I whispered.

"Sure, sure."

I laughed. "I'm serious."

He smiled. "I am too. Oh, and let me know, when you fall in love with him."

I looked away, as blush took over my face.

"Bye Jacob."

"Bye Bella."

"Keep in touch, okay?"

He looked at me intently, "Always."

I went out the door, and went back to my truck. Eventually I pulled into my driveway, and Charlie was home already. I had to wipe away the few tears that fell down my face.

We sat in the living room, waiting for Edward.

Finally they came, and we packed my few things into the back of Emmett's jeep. Charlie gave me a big hug, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Bella."

"Dad, I'll call you, like everyday."

We said goodbye, and I crawled into the humongous car.

We got to the Cullens, and amazingly moved all my stuff into the back of Edward's Volvo.

Then we all said goodbye to the Cullens.

Alice was the most emotional. She kept hugging me after each person. I told her, that we would still see each other.

Then when Edward and I had to leave, Alice wrapped her arms around me.

Edward had to pyre her off of me, the whole family was laughing.

We got into the small Volvo, and pulled away from the little town of Forks , and towards our new life in Alaska .

After a couple of hours, in a comfortable silence, I spoke. "Edward. I haven't been fair to you."

He turned to me, and yet still drove perfectly. "About what?"

"I've been hurting about Jacob the whole time. And I should have let you in, but I didn't. Jacob, I love him but not like before. Not anymore." I turned my body to him. "Edward,"I felt a thrill in my body as I said his name. "I love you."

He parked the car on the side of the road. Then he smashed his cold lips to mine.

After a few minutes we broke the embrace.

We both smiled, "Bella I've always loved you, and I'll continue loving you for eternity." He whispered against my lips.

"Well good. Just don't leave ever again. I don't think- No, I know I can't survive it next time." I scolded. We pulled away.

He looked sincere. "I won't. I promise." Our lips met again. He leaned away. This is the part I hate about us.

"What about when I'm changed?"

"I'll be Edward, and you'll be Bella just like before. You'll just be less breakable." He smiled.

"You'll promise you'll change me soon?"

"You know my conditions." He smiled.

I sighed. "Yes I do."

Then he pulled back onto the main road and started driving again.

I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. I scrolled through the few names in my adress book and clicked the person I was looking for. And typed:

**I fell in love.**

Then I sent it to Jacob.

I looked back at Edward and held his hand as we continued driving to our new life.

* * *

* * *

**a/n: I love this ending so I hope you did too, it was important to end Jacob and Bella on a good note.**

**Make sure to check out my other stories, and... the all magical word...**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Epilogue

****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: hey guys! surprised? i am too! i wasn't really planning on writing an epilogue, so i did it on a... what's the word? lol well here it is:::::::::**

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

I started pacing around our apartment. I felt hands snake around my waist. "Relax love." Edward's voice whispered against my ear. I smiled, but then a grimace replaced my grin.

"But what if he hates me?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. He turned me around so he could see my face.

"How could anyone hate you?"

I smiled. "You're right."

"Don't forget your contacts!" He shouted as he walked towards the door. I laughed.

"What would I do without you?"

He came into the bathroom with me, a prop. "Obviously forget your contacts." We both broke into laughter.

I popped the brown contacts into my eyes, and looked into my mirror. "How bad is it?" I asked.

"You look beautiful." He kissed my forehead. I looked back into the glass.

I looked so different now that I have been changed. It was about six months ago, we got a frantic phone call from Alice, sobbing about the Volturi coming. And then next thing I know I'm laying on the Cullens table, writhing in pain. Then when the Volturi came to visit, all was well. But Aro said that he planned on throwing Edward and I a wedding party when the time comes. We were just silently screaming for them to leave in our heads. I knew Edward wanted to propose, but he hasn't yet. We aren't in a rush, we have forever to get married.

We walked over to Edwards fancy car that I haven't even bothered to learn the name of it. He sighed. "Are you really that fond of my volvo?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah." He walked over to the silver car.

"You get your way. Today at least." We both smiled.

We drove from Port Angeles (We decided to move closer towards Cullens, who we still visit at least every other day, but we had to keep up the story of us going away to college), to the little town of Forks. Eventually we pulled into the familiar driveway. I saw the front door swing open. Edward kissed my hand. "You'll be fine, just take deep breaths when he isn't around." I was fairly good around humans, but I still wanted to take precautions. Then I saw my father run out to greet us, I opened my car door, and climbed out.

"Bella!" My dad cried out. "Look at you! College did you good, you look beautiful!" He pulled me in for a hug. "Is it really cold? You guys are all bundled up!" Both me and Edward smiled.

We sat in his living room talking for hours. Everytime, I couldn't stand it anymore, and I would have to breathe, I would hold on to Edward's hand for dear life. Then Charlie brought something up I didn't expect. "So when are you guys gonna get married? You know give me grandkids?" He chuckled. The smile I was wearing quickly vanished. I could never give him grandchildren.

Instead Edward slyly answered, "We are going to wait a few more years to get married since we are so young." He smiled.

I pulled back my shield. _You're old enough to be my grandfather though. _I saw the corner's of his mouth twitch. I pulled my shield back over, and I was out of breath, because doing this took a lot out of me.

Then Charlie shed more tears as we left. "You kids visit me soon, okay?" We both nodded.

We were driving towards La Push minutes later. Edward put his hand on my leg to calm me. We finally pulled in front of the little red house that Jacob now owned (Billy moved to a smaller place). We parked the car, and I stumbled out, I gripped Edward's hand for support. We reached the door. He knocked three times, and then I heard Jacob's husky voice. "Coming!" Bellow through the small house.

The door started to open and it felt like forever before I was finally face to face with him.

"Bella." He whispered.

_No! No no no no no! He hates me, I can tell, he hates me._

I held on to Edward's hand even harder. "I can't believe you actually came!" He exclaimed as he enveloped me into his big arms. "Bella you stink." He murmured above my head. We parted, and all three of us laughed.

"Yeah well you don't smell so good yourself."

Jacob face saddened quickly. "Are you leaving soon?"

"We decided to stop by." Edward said.

Jacob nodded. He closed the door behind him, and he motioned for us to sit down on the porch.

"So you lovebirds, how's your life?" He asked.

"Good." We both chimed together.

"What about you Jacob?" I asked.

Jacob smiled. "Yeah everythings great, she's actually having dinner with her parents tonight." Then he bit his lip. "So how's your leg?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and bent down to roll up my jeans. "Not that noticible anymore." Which was true, but Edward and I could still see them very clearly. I'm sure Jacob could see them too.

"I'm-"

"Jacob!" I whined. "Don't say you sorry, please." I pleaded.

He smiled fine. "You look beautiful Bells." He said.

I smile. "I've heard." I nudge Edward with my elbow, I look at him lovingly.

"You'll visit me soon right?" He asked.

"As long as you want me too."

"I'll never stop wanting you to come. Oh, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to my wedding." He said shyly.

"What? No really? Oh my gosh of course Jacob!" I said happily.

He went inside quickly and came back out with an invitation.

I gave him a big hug.

"Bella, Jacob has to breathe!" Edward laughed.

My eyes widened. "Now I'm the one who cuts off your air supply." I joked.

Jake stared into my eyes. "Bye Bells."

I could feel my eyes start to sting, as if I was about to cry, even though I knew I couldn't. "Bye Jake." I sobbed without tears. He held me close again.

"Don't lose touch."

I parted and I held hands with Edward again. "Never."

I waved, goodbye and then crawled into the car. He waved back and I saw that he was holding back tears.

I blew him a kiss and I saw him laugh.

Edward started driving as he waved goodbye also. After five minutes I realized that we were going the wrong way. "Uh Edward last time I checked, we lived that way." I point behind us.

He smiled. "I know."

Then he parked on the side of the road. He opened my car door, and pulled me out. Then all of a sudden he was dragging me along, and we were running through the forest.

I didn't say anything and just followed.

Then we made it through these trees into a meadow, then I realized through my foggy human memories, that this was _the_ meadow. _My _meadow. _Our _meadow.

We stopped.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. I pressed my lips to his. We kissed for a few minutes and then he inturupted. "Bella..." Then he got down on one knee.

"I love you so much. Never will I ever leave you again. I promise to be with you till..." He was lost for words. "The end of forever. I can never stop loving you. Will you marry me?"

I looked down at the beautiful ring. "Yes."

* * *

**a/n: now that was the real end :)**

**REVIEW :)))))))))**


End file.
